Comic Theory: Overthinking It
by PaperclipEntertainment
Summary: As humans, we tend to overthink things. How did that Spider that bit Peter escape? Did it bite anybody else? Surely it must have... I take it as my duty to answer these questions (that I ask myself) for no particular reason at all. Because I overthink things, and I've decided to share that with you. Rated K for some occasional crude humor/suggestive topics. (Subject to change.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello there, readers. I know it seems strange, heck, I doubt it even follows guidelines as a story, but this is a fanfic dedicated to doing one thing: overthinking everything in comics. Here, I will post elaborate theories on a topic of my choice (although, you will all have the chance to input, I'll get to that later) that make sense, yet, are probably just me overthinking it. However, that's something I like to do. **

**Now, on to the topic at hand: your input and how it affects this story. Through PM's or reviews,youmay suggest theories/provide evidence for me to feature here on Comic Theory. The only rule is that it must somehow pertain to comics. If I don't read a certain comic, or I simply have no clue what you're talking about, I won't feature it here, but I might be willing to do some research here and there. So be original! Overthink it! After all, that's the purpose of this fic.**

**Upcoming Theory: A DC Universe Without Superman/Batman**


	2. Theory: A DCU Without BatmanSuperman?

Theory: A DCU Without Batman/Superman

It seems as though the Justice League is defined by only three of it's heroes. Three heroes that define the DC Universe. Idols. Gods. These three heroes are the grounds for the DC Universe.

Batman.

Superman.

Wonder Woman.

But what would happen if we took DC's two most iconic figures and removed them from the DCU way back in the 1930's? What if Superman and Batman never joined the Justice League. What if they never were included in the DCU at all?

Before we plummet into an Elseworld that NO DC fanboy would want to venture into, what are the grounds for proposing this theory? Well, let's look back to the first major appearance of the Justice League: _The Brave and the Bold #28 _(February - March 1960). The initial lineup of heroes included in the debut of the Justice League included Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, and Aquaman. Over the years, Batman and Superman would make small cameo appearances, rarely making the cover. What if it had stayed that way? What if these two icons separated and left the DCU? This would have longterm effects on the fictional world and the real one.

First, lets talk about how the team would be run. Without the leadership that Superman and Batman usually show, another hero would have to step up and take the position of Leader. Who better than the third being in the Holy Trinity of DC Comics, Wonder Woman, to take that position? Wonder Woman certainly wouldn't dissapoint, and as influential as Comics were in those days, this would be a shining beacon of feminine leadership. A woman leading the world's most popular superhero team. This would have real world effects. It could be anything from female dominance in the social world today, to having a female president somewhere down the line. The media is an important influence, and this would only strengthen the idea that a woman is just as great as a man.

But what about Superman and Batman? They are, of course, the most popular characters in DC's roster, as they were in 1960. Surely they wouldn't just dissapear? No, in my opinion, this would only strengthen their stories. When you play a Batman: Arkham game, you really get a good feel of how Batman should be. When you play those games, you don't want to be surrounded by superhumans, aiding you until the fight is over. You want to be Batman, the Dark Knight. You work on your terms. Batman's strongest stories have always been those that feature _him_ exclusively. Books like _The Dark Knight Returns,_ and _Batman: Killing Joke._ Batman's universe can hold it's own, as it's shown many times.

Superman, even, could hold his own, if executed properly. For me, the best thing about his character is that he is an alien. He can't be the same, he can't fit in. When you surround him with other superhumans, you take that away. It doesn't feel the same. It also doesn't help that he's a freaking powerhouse!

As years go by, you might wonder, "what happens when they split into imprints?" I think Superman would be an alright fit for the Wildstorm imprint. And Batman, through the years, has become a dark franchise, and if it were separated from the DCU, he would fit in the Vertigo imprint, and be better off for it. You see dark concepts like insanity and murder come into play, but you can only go so far when in the rest of the DC Universe. For example: Poison Ivy shows the characteristics of a phitophiliac. Phitophiliacs have an unnatural love for plants, thinking that they have emotions, wearing plants...some even go as far as to having _sex_ with plants. Don't ask me how that works, I definitely don't swing that way. While it wouldn't surprise me that Poison Ivy does that, there's a reason you don't see that happen. (Talking about referencing it, not actualy depicting plant-sex.) There are things that are too dark to share with the rest of the fairly lighthearted tone of the DC universe. From insanity to cults like the Court of Owls, to serial killers like the Joker, all of it feels a little toned down.

In conclusion, if the Batman and Superman franchises _did_ stray away from the mainstream universe, its unclear if it would be better than it is now. In fact, it'd probably be worse. Am I saying they shouldn't have Superman and Batman in the DCU? No. I'm just exploring the possibilities of a different outcome. It's easy to forget the impact these two heroes have on our universe. But hey, I'm probably just overthinking it. Leave your suggestions in the comments, or PM me.

Upcoming Theory: Superman = Jesus?


End file.
